


Weak and Vulnerable

by IAmSpeed



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSpeed/pseuds/IAmSpeed
Summary: General Mark R. Naird, a four star general of Space Force is going through a rough patch of his life. His wife is in prison, his daughter and him are getting further apart. He is in need of someone who cares for him...
Relationships: Adrian Mallory & Mark R. Naird, Adrian Mallory/Mark R. Naird, General Mark R. Naird/Dr. Adrian Mallory
Kudos: 13





	Weak and Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction based on the American Netflix Series "Space Force". I do not own any characters. This is fan fiction is co-created by me and grapesarviolincake  
> 

Chapter 1

Mark and Adrian are seated in Mark’s office, doing paperwork. Mark is seated at his desk, as usual, reading reports and Adrian is on the sofa.

Adrian: General, do you have time now to discuss the future of this base?

Mark : *scoffs* No, not today. *puts down the papers and takes off his reading glasses* I have a meeting with Fuck Tony after this. He has a new tweet for me to read.

Adrian: Oh right, Fuck Tony *eye roll*

Mark: Gosh, I hate him, Adrian, I hate him so much that I have literally 25 times ever since the day I hired him 

Adrian: I understand

Mark: I’ve got work problems, marital problems, problems with my daughter… *sighs* Ever since Maggie went to prison, I haven’t had a father-daughter conversation with Erin… Now it feels like we are far apart... I miss Maggie *frowns* 

Adrian: Erin is at that age when you don't really listen to your parents anymore but I bet she loves you very much... so how is Maggie?

Mark: Just visited her last week, seems open marriage is certainly working out for her. *puts hands on face* I mean I have a thing going on with Kelly but we just don’t "click". I think I should call her and tell her we should see other people.

Adrian: I know what you feel. Well I wasn't going to tell you... but I just broke up with Jerome

Mark: Oh. *looks up to Adrian* Don’t worry, you’ll find the one for you.

Adrian : *scoffs* It’s not that easy

Mark: Believe me, it takes some time but when you do find that person, you instantly know it.

Adrian: Sometimes things are too complicated and you can't be with a person you want... even when you feel with your whole heart that this is the only right person for you

They stare at each other awkwardly for 5 seconds until Mark brokes the silence. 

Mark: O..kay.. *gets up* I should probably head to the cafeteria soon before they run out of blueberry muffins

Adrian: See you later General

Mark : *picks up his hat and opens the door* I’ll see you later Doctor Mallory. *closes the door*

As Mark leaves, Adrian is filled with mixed feelings towards the General, feelings of sympathy, trust, and respect

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


After a very long day of work, Adrian is relaxing on the sofa of Mark’s office. Mark is finishing up the paperwork.

Adrian: Today was a tough day wasn’t it General? What about some whiskey together? We deserve it after all.

Mark: Sure, *looks up from his paperwork* want me to get Bradley to make reservations?

Adrian: What about just driving to my place? I’m too tired to go out

Mark: That works too, let me call Erin and tell her I’ll be late. *calls Erin on his phone* ……….bye sweetie. Okay, we can go now.

Adrian: Okay, do you want to carpool?

Mark: I guess we’ll meet up there. I’ll go pick up some food on the way.

Adrian: Okay, you know my address. Oh... Mark, don’t forget the buzz

  
  


Mark: *confused* okay..? *Mark gets up, grabs his jacket and leaves the room*

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark arrives at Mallory’s house with two bottles of rum in his hand. He rings the door bell.

Adrian: *opens the doors* *wearing his casual but still fancy and fashionable clothes* What took you so long? I thought you changed your mind

Mark: Most stores close up but I got you this *gives Adrian two bottles of rum*

Adrian: *disappointed* Ehh… rum? I’m more of a whiskey guy myself but that will do I guess..., come in *points to the couch in the living room*

Mark: *gets into the house and takes off his shiny black leather shoes* Thank you. *goes and sits on the couch* Could you pass me the T.V. remote?

Adrian: Sure *hands over the remote to Mark* Did you bring anything to eat? I’m starving.

Mark: Oh fuck. I forgot... I thought you would have something prepared.

Adrian: Goodness… I haven’t done any grocery shopping for like a week *walks over to the fridge and opens it* I only have two tomatoes and a cheese.

Mark: *trying to sound positive*We will try to make something up *gets up and pulls his pants up* maybe you could use science and turn that into a dish?

Adrian: *holds up a phone* I’ll order something. Phones were made by scientists, okay?

Mark: Okay, that sounds good. Maybe Italian?

Adrian: *talks to the phone* Two pastas con pomodoro e basilica, please.

  
  


Mark *goes back and sits on the couch* So, *looks up to Adrian from the couch* what do you want to do now?

Adrian *opens the bottle and pours two glasses of run* I don’t know. I just need to relax a bit. Do you know any relaxing activities? 

Mark: *doesn’t get the question* Umm, we could watch sports? *switches channel to Sports*

Adrian: *sighs with utter disappointment* Sure, why not. *sits on the couch beside Mark*

Mark: *turns his neck and looks at Adrian* Or did you have something else in mind Doctor?

Adrian: I prefer a more active recreation *looks into Mark’s eyes*

Mark looks at him for 3 seconds, and then looks away. He haven’t had sex in 6 months and he has been craving for it ever since.

Mark: *gets up from the couch as quickly as possible and looks out the window* Wow, look at that moon, I think its full today *drinks rum*

Adrian: *bites his lips and thinks to himself, *“Ugh, why am I so attracted to this clueless idiot”* *follows Mark to the window* Yes indeed, it’s really beautiful.

Mark: *finishes his cup* *goes to the table and pours himself another, no ice* *comes back with his cup* I need to get drunk tonight.

Adrian: Sure, if you are up for it.

Mark and Adrian goes back to the couch and watches sports. One hour has passed and the two bottles of rum were empty. Mark was already drunk at that moment. So he opens up his hidden feelings.

Mark: Hey, Adrian, have I ever told you how much I miss Maggie? *softly* the nights I spend alone… *frowns*

Adrian: *looks drunkenly at Mark* I can imagine… I haven’t been in a serious relationship in ages, so I’m pretty lonely too.

Mark: *lies back on the couch and exhales* I miss having company in bed…

Adrian: Yeah, It’s really nice to have someone you love beside you when you wake up in the morning.

Mark: Hey Adrian… *looks into Adrian’s eyes* Never mind… *closes his eyes and rubs them*

Adrian: *curious* What? Mark! *slaps Mark’s muscular arm* What did you want to tell me?

Mark: It’s silly, I’m sure I’m thinking about this because I’m drunk.

Adrian: Sure, you can tell me anything... *looks at Mark* You are my best friend. 

Mark: *heart starts to pound and starts sweating a bit* *gets up* I better get home. Erin’s probably waiting.

Adrian: No, Mark… *pauses* can you stay for the night? You’re probably way too drunk to drive anyway.

Mark: No, I’m okay. I can handle myself *Mark trips on the carpet and falls down*

Adrian: Jesus, are okay? See? You can’t go anywhere. Just call Erin you have to work all night, I’m sure she’ll understand.

Mark: I’m alright. *thinks and finally admits to himself he couldn’t drive home* I’ll just send her a text. *takes out his phone to send the text but his eyes were too blurry to see the keyboard properly.* Would you give me a hand?

Adrian: *takes the phone* Okay, sure. I’ll text her. You can go take a shower now.

Mark: Thanks *gets up* Where’s the shower?

Adrian: *sends text* Follow me

Adrian takes Mark by his arm and leads him to the bathroom. Outside the bathroom-

Adrian: Okay, here’s the bathroom, I’ll bring you a clean towel and some clothes to change in a second.

Mark: Okay, *gets into the bathroom but forgets to lock the door*

Adrian goes up to his room to pick up the clothes. He thinks to himself “well I think I only have this old the Beatles t-shirt that’ll suit him”. Then he takes some shorts and a clean white towel and goes back to the bathroom.

Adrian: Mark? I think I found something that will suit you. *enters the bathroom*

Mark: Just leave it by the sink. *Mark is undisturbed since he has showered with men before in the Air Force but he looked weak*

Adrian:*stare way too long on the shadow of Mark behind the shower curtain*. Uhmmmm sure.. is everything alright?

Mark: ……….no, I don’t feel too well. Maybe I am getting too old to get drunk. *pukes a little*

Adrian: Oh no, Mark… let me help you *gets into the shower, turns the water off and slowly massage his back. Mark’s bare ass can be touched from where Adrian is* *He thinks to himself, “Fuck Adrian, get your shit together…?!”* *to Mark* C’mon, let me take you to my room now. *He doesn’t mention anything about the clothes because the enjoys the view too much*

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this.


End file.
